Julie Waite
Julie Marie Waite is Catherine Mercier's best and oldest friend. She has always lived in Old Selby and worked as a scandaler for many years. Physical Description Julie is described as having short, chestnut hair, styled in a boy-cut. She has an oval-shaped face, with wide eyes, hazel in colour. She has sharp lips and pale skin. Julie stands at 5'4". Though she wears the ragged clothing that suits her criminal activities on the street, she has an interest in more effeminate clothes. When not in public, she tends to wear pink a lot. She styles her hair neatly, and has grown it a fair few inches by the end of Between Two Thorns. Julie looks very much like her mother, but has the same smile as her father. Personality Unlike Catherine, Julie is not bitter by the streets. She had picked up some rather course language when she was younger, but had a loving family to keep her optimistic. She is overly enthusiastic about a lot of things, particularly technology she considers extremely advanced. On the rare occasion that she is in a bad mood, she can become quite smug. She couldn't care less what people think of her, except those who really matter to her, which is why she has no issue in voicing her thoughts and opinions when given the opportunity. Similarly to Catherine, she is also a hypocrite, insulting the members of the Hideout, when she participated in the activities herself. She never hesitated to give any one of them a piece of her mind. Biography Early Life Julie Waite was born on February 13th, 1971 in Selby, to Miranda and Frederick Waite. She is the only child, growing up in Hamford Court of the Graybank Estate. While they were both babies, Julie and Catherine Mercier played together. They stayed best friends into adolescence, becoming scandalers together when they were six years old. Although Julie was employed at the Hideout along with Catherine and Tommy Cassell, she often had harsh opinions towards the methods and structure of scandalers' lives. She continued on with her time there, nevertheless. Julie's father inherited a few thousand pounds upon his mother's death in 1977, which he saved, enabling his family to live as comfortably as possible in Old Selby. The money was also used upon Carol Mercier's announcement that she was enrolling Catherine at Boughton Third School, to allow Julie to do the same. In their first year of Third School, Julie met Jayme Campbell, who she developed an unusual friendship with. The two liked to argue and debate ridiculous topics, while Catherine watched on, hardly interested. Between Two Thorns Main article: Between Two Thorns Julie is with Catherine the day the robbery went wrong. She worried over the loss of the little boy inside Mayor Valentine's mansion, and guesses the truth behind Sheridan's failure to complete the mission. Early the next morning, she goes with Catherine to the Trab, where Mayor Mortimer's secretary hints of his plans for the future of Old Selby. Both Julie and Catherine try to ignore the suggestions, though they can't help but worry. As Julie's friendship with Jayme Campbell blossoms, she watches Catherine interact with his best friend, Oliver McCain. At the same time, she suspects an attachment between her and Tommy Cassell. Catherine suspects the same in turn for Julie and Jayme. As their sessions in the Workground commence, Julie also sees the change in Catherine, saying very little about it. When Julie learns, however, that she has revealed the details of their lives to Jayme, she becomes frustrated. After Catherine and Sheridan are taken in the town hall of Avon Sands one night, she is thrilled to hear of the plans the following day, that people are hoping for the demise of Rosewick. Along with Catherine, Jayme, Tommy and Sheridan, she becomes eager to help out in the matter. Relationships Miranda Waite Main article: Miranda Waite Miranda is Julie's mother. Julie accepts that she isn't as lenient as her father, and that her mother is much more serious and worrisome. They still get along very well, as Julie often makes comments that make Miranda laugh. Julie also understands that, similiar to Catherine's situation, she ought to be very grateful for her mother's sacrifices. Frederick Waite Main article: Frederick Waite Frederick is Julie's father, and the two share common interests, occasionally behaving immaturely. They joke around a lot, but Fred can become serious about her safety at times. Catherine Mercier Main article: Catherine Mercier Catherine and Julie have been best friends for as long as they can remember. At times, they tend to argue, though it is harmless and quickly forgotten. They tolerate each other at their worst, but have great fun at their best. Jayme Campbell Main article: Jayme Campbell Jayme and Julie delevoped a friendship when they began Boughton Third School together. A lot of their time together is spent engaged in ridiculous arguements and debates, though at other times they are quite soft around each other. Catherine has suspected there may be more to their friendship, but is told by Julie that it isn't the case. Tommy Cassell Main article: Tommy Cassell Tommy has been best friends with both Julie and Catherine since First School. He is still fairly shy in both of their presences together, but is fairly open, more towards Julie than Catherine. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters